Harry Potter and the Vampire's Gift
by BlackBirdBlues
Summary: It's another miserable day in the life of Harry Potter when an unexpected change results in old friends becoming dangerous enemies and lifelong enemies become newfound friends. SSHP - see inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Dursleys'**

Notes: I do not want to give too much away, but this story is a creature fic that includes slash, an evil Dumbledore, and an OC that is actually a well-known historical figure. I will add further notes in later chapters if anything else springs to mind. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I assume that by reading this on the reader has clearly realized this is not my property. I happily admit I am torturing J.K.Rowling's characters through the use of my own plot line, but am making no money off of it. How tragic.

x+x+x+x+x Ok. On With the Story x+x+x+x+x

SLAM!

"_Boy!_ Why aren't you making dinner?!"

Harry looked up at the furious Vernon that had just stormed into his room.

"I…but…you said this morning that you were all going out to eat and to stay in my room."

"That's no excuse. Get downstairs and make dinner!"

Harry scrambled off his bed and attempted to squeeze by his uncle Vernon without being yelled at for stalling. Vernon cuffed him over the head as he passed for his efforts. Harry winced, but continued down the stairs to the kitchen where his aunt Petunia was waiting. She told Harry that Dudley wanted fish and chips in a clipped tone and brusquely walked into the living room where Dudley was watching the telly. Harry grumbled under his breath, but got out the frozen fish and began cooking. When Harry was finished he grabbed a small plate of food and walked up to his room, calling to the Dursleys that dinner was done.

Harry sat at his desk and ate his meal, giving Hedwig small pieces of fish, and contemplated his summer. Tomorrow was his birthday and he'd be going to the Burrow to stay the rest of the summer. Harry thought about the fact that he was turning sixteen, but the idea only served to remind him that another year had passed and Voldemort was still out there plotting ways to kill him. The whole concept was rather depressing.

When he was finished with his meal, Harry set aside his plate and lay down on the small, creaking bed. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he figured seven was as good a time as any to go to bed. With that last thought he closed his eyes, the rustle of Hedwig's wings as she settled on her perch lulling him into a calm sleep.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

A jolt of pain shot up Harry's spine yanking him back to reality. The room was dark and the silence was quickly broken by his muffled screams of surprise and pain as Harry tried not to wake the Dursleys. Pain was radiating through his body as if the Cruciatus Curse was being held on him. He felt like his head was going to explode as pressure built in his forehead until something seemed to snap and the pressure vanished, leaving behind a heavy ache.

Harry struggled to glance up at the clock. It read 2:44 in a sickly green glow, mocking his agony. Falling back on the bed, he stared into the dark as the pain slowly receded from his extremities and moved up his arms and legs. As the pain moved and concentrated on his heart, Harry dimly realized how cold he suddenly felt. Slowly the pain concentrated on his heart and gave one final burst of energy before lightening.

As the torment dissipated Harry felt himself drift into unconsciousness; the exhaustion from the sudden onslaught was too strong to fight. The last thing he saw were the large staring eyes of Hedwig as she silently looked on.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

_Harry was in a dimly lit room, a large fireplace being the only source of light. He stood there, stunned, and took in the forest green walls with dark mahogany paneling and the rich furnishings in confusion. Deciding he must be having some kind of dream he admired the subdued show of wealth in the room. He let his gaze continue to roam before settling on a lone high-backed chair in the middle of the room. The chair was dark green leather and faced away from him and towards the crackling fire._

_Staring, Harry noticed that someone appeared to be sitting in the chair in enveloping black robes. The man, Harry assumed it was a man, remained unmoving and Harry realized the other occupant of the room had no idea he was present. Harry curiously watched as a pale aristocratic hand shifted on the left armrest. The hand slowly turned over, palm up, and flexed, as if the owner did not recognize the flawless appendage. The hand then returned to its previous position and a weary sigh was issued from the chair. Its occupant sounded tired and almost unsure, causing Harry to move forward, intent on knowing who was sitting._

_As Harry shifted, a movement by the fire caught his attention. What he had thought was merely another shadow moved and he suddenly realized it was a large snake. Harry started at the sight and his eyes grew wide in understanding. He knew exactly who was in that seat._

_Just as he was going to stride up to the large chair the scene began to change. Harry found the room swirling and shifting to become brighter and cluttered. The dark quiet atmosphere he was in melted away and became warm and almost annoyingly cheery._

_When the room stabilized he quickly recognized the Headmaster's office. A series of clicks and whirs could be heard emitting from the various items around the room and Fawkes sat on his perch in the corner. With a smile on his face Harry directed his gaze to the other two occupants of the room. Seeing the hated Professor Severus Snape sitting in front of the headmaster's desk caused his smile to falter, but Harry moved his attention to the headmaster himself and paused. The headmaster did not appear pleased and Harry began to worry. What could have happened? What was wrong?_

_Snape looked into the cup of tea he was holding and wearily spoke, "I don't know how much longer I have. He's starting to suspect."_

_Dumbledore steepled his hands and focused his attention on Snape, "How much longer?"_

"_I don't know," Snape grumbled in frustration. "Currently he is only speculative, but if I don't give him something soon he will," Snape paused, "get rid of me, to put it nicely."_

_Dumbledore stood up restlessly and walked over to Fawkes' perch, lightly petting the phoenix._

"_Is there nothing that I can tell him?" Snape seemed to plead. "There must be some useless fact to appease him." As Dumbledore continued to remain silent Snape pressed further, "Albus, tell me what to do."_

"_Silence! You must continue as you are doing. There is nothing I can give you and I will not loose my only spy on Voldemort because he has cold feet."_

_The harsh words from the headmaster caused both Harry and Snape to start with surprise. Harry watched Dumbledore tensely. He saw Snape shakily place his cold tea on a side table and look back to the headmaster._

_Dumbledore sighed and turned back to his visitor, a false twinkle returned to his eye, "Just do what you can, Severus. I will let you know if anything develops."_

_Snape stood slowly and bowed his head. "Yes, sir."_

_As Snape turned to leave the office the scene slowly faded away and Harry again found himself in a strikingly new environment._

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

_Harry was in a large stone room that was hard to imagine ever being pleasant or welcoming, even in its prime. It was dim; shadows wrestled and crawled across the floor and up the walls. The dank atmosphere overwhelmed the feeble attempts of a timid fire in the oversized fireplace on the far wall and a threadbare rug did nothing to retain any heat. A single chair was pulled close to the fire and in the chair Harry was startled to see a man peering directly back at him. He black shoulder-length hair framed a thin face with a straight nose. His bold green eyes bore into Harry and felt cold and threatening._

"_I've been waiting for you," the man stated in a deep emotionless tone. "I have sat here waiting for a very long time."_

_Harry stared at the man in surprise. "You can see me?" he asked incredulously._

"_Of course I can see you." The man stood up. "I've been expecting you."_

"_Why? Who are you?"_

"_All in good time, young man. There is much to discuss and we have such little time." As he spoke the man slowly made his way to stand in front of Harry. "Such as a vision or two perhaps. Hmm?"_

"_How did you know?" Harry asked defensively stepping back. He had no idea where he was and he was beginning to notice just how menacing the man appeared. He wasn't particularly tall, but he made up for any lack of height in mere presence._

_The man gave a cold grin. "It is to be expected. All young vampires get them."_

"_What?" Harry asked in confusion. The statement caused him to forget whom he was talking to for a moment. "You must have made a mistake. I'm a wizard. Not a vampire." He gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Where did you get that idea?"_

"_Hm. Yes, you should probably be enlightened. It seems that no one else has taken the liberty." The man paused in thought before continuing. "Did no one tell you what to expect on your sixteenth birthday?"_

"_No. Should something happen?"_

"_Sixteen is the time in which your magic fully matures. In most wizards their birthday passes by without notice, but in some more powerful, like you, there is a momentary magical surge."_

"_Is that what all that pain was?" Harry questioned._

"_No, that was your dormant vampirism taking hold. It has been passed down for centuries in your mother's family, but you were the first wizard strong enough to activate it."_

"_I still don't know if I believe this. It's all far fetched." Harry interrupted._

_The man looked down his nose at Harry. "If you stop interrupting I will explain in detail. Your impatience is growing tiresome."_

_Harry closed his mouth with a snap. This man eerily reminded him of Snape and he didn't like it._

_The man continued to study Harry for a moment before nodding to himself. "Very well. Now do remain silent." Glancing over Harry's shoulder he moved to a large window Harry hadn't noticed before and stared into the night sky. Looking over the man's shoulder, Harry saw they must be in a tower and far from any sign of civilization._

"_Long ago," the man continued, "there was a man born to rule this country. He was a strong leader and ruthless in destroying his opponents. The political system then was harsh and war was always a threat." Glancing at Harry he quietly continued, "This man held a semblance of peace for some years, but eventually it ended as all things do. People grew dissatisfied. Opponents sensed weakness. And he fell." He paused and sighed. "The man had a wife whom was with child at the time. As he was being besieged in his fortress, his wife threw herself from one of the towers into the river; presumably she would rather have her body rot and be eaten by the fish than be forced into captivity. He was devastated by the loss of his wife and was soon defeated. However, he was not killed. He was held prisoner and eventually made his way up the ranks of his conquerors," pausing briefly he continued, "Then he inexplicably found himself in charge of a small army defending newly acquired land against a force that easily overwhelmed his own. They fought proudly, but in the end it was all the same. As he lay there on the battlefield he prepared himself for death, but it never came. As night fell a woman slunk onto the bloody field." Turning to Harry he gave a cold grin. "The wife was a vampire all along. He never knew what she was before her supposed death, but knowing what would have happened to her all those years ago, she escaped by jumping into the river. She hid away and brought up their child, waiting for her husband to be returned to her. She waited until his time in politics was over and took him from that bloody field, turning him into a vampire like herself. _

"_They lived happily for many years and their son grew into a fine boy. He was only part vampire, as he was conceived while the man was still human. Eventually the boy went off to marry a young girl he had met and they lived happily and both passed away after long lives and many children._

"_In each of these children the vampiric gene remained, but less pronounced. Over time the gene was forced into dormancy and remained so until now." The man turned to face Harry completely. "Your mother's family has traveled a long way and has had many challenges as muggles, but the time has finally come for the vampire to return."_

_Harry just stood there, too flabbergasted to speak for a moment. Shaking himself he asked, "So why did it stay dormant for so long? And why was there so much pain?"_

_The man grinned that cold smile; Harry could see unusually sharp teeth. "It stayed dormant because it needed a surge of magic to push it to the surface. Although there were those like your mother, who were magical, they were not powerful enough to produce such a surge. As to the pain, that was the destruction of your humanity. You still have a soul, a body, and your mind, but you are simply not human any longer. Your vampirism manifested and destroyed all traces of your humanity; resulting in excruciating pain, I would imagine."_

_Harry was stunned. "Oh."_

"_Yes, 'oh' sums it up nicely. I have been watching your family for many years from this castle, waiting for another vampire to emerge. The wait was much longer than I had anticipated."_

"_Why didn't you come out earlier? Why watch us from the middle of nowhere?"_

"_Your family did not need me. They were mostly muggles anyway, and would not have accepted what I told them. You, though, I believe will need me quite a bit."_

_Harry sighed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. With Voldemort I'll take all the help I can get." Harry paused, thinking about the odd visions he had earlier._

_The man, noticing his silence, continued, "I would imagine your vision would be enlightening on that subject. Every young vampire is gifted with a vision, sometimes two, to guide them in their long life. Sometimes an older vampire can also train to harness the power of visions. They were how I kept track of your family over the centuries."_

_Harry looked up at him in trepidation but gave a slight nod. Maybe this man could shed some light on what these meant. He proceeded to describe the visions to the man in detail, expanding on certain things when asked. When he was done he looked up questioningly._

"_So. What do you think they mean?"_

"_I believe they are showing you a different facet of this war. A friend, a foe, and a…companion."_

"_Well, Dumbledore is my friend, Voldemort is obviously my foe, but that would mean…" Harry trailed off then snapped his eyes back to the man. "No way. It's impossible." His voice got increasingly panicked and rushed. "There is no way that could happen. I won't."_

_The man glared steadily at Harry. "Relax child. Things are not as they seem, and you do not have to act on a vision. I merely state that I believe this Snape would be a good companion. There is more to him than I think you wish to see. As for the other two, I'm not so sure you understand what they are either. When you saw Voldemort what did you feel?"_

"_Hate obviously." Harry immediately answered then paused. "Well. Not really. I guess I felt kinda sad for him."_

"_Yes. And what about Dumbledore?"_

_Harry thought for a moment. "He made me nervous, like there was something about him that I never knew before."_

"_That is what these visions are for," the man replied in an authoritative voice. "They are to show you what you did not know before. I advise you to study Dumbledore more before trusting him with anything. Do not tell him you are a vampire, though. That would only prove catastrophic. Do try to speak with Snape. I feel he can be trusted."_

_Harry looked put out. "I'll try, but he hates me."_

"_Love and hate are such fickle emotions"_

_Harry glared. "Humph."_

_The man gave a quiet chuckle and looked back out the window. "It is time that you returned."_

"_What? But there is so much more I need to know!"_

"_I know. We will have time for that later. When you get back you will have to find a host to drink from. Spend some time getting used to your strengths and how you feel throughout the day. Do not worry about the sun or any of that ridiculous hearsay." The man paused and mused to himself, "If only we could find a willing unicorn. That would ensure your lifelike appearance."_

"_I could check the forbidden forest when I get back to Hogwarts."_

"_That will have to do."_

_Harry started as the room began to sway in front of him._

_Noticing his action the man continued, "You're waking up. I will see you soon enough."_

"_Wait! I don't even know your name."_

_The man smirked. "All in good time."_

_With that parting statement the room faded and Harry opened his eyes to the early light of dawn._

x+x+x+x+x End of Chapter x+x+x+x+x

A.N. - So there you have the first chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy the story and forgive me for my inexperience in writing. Sorry for the overuse of italics by the way. It won't be happening again. I wanted to make a distinction between reality and dreamscapes though. I thought of making that last section without italics, but that would imply Harry was talking to the stranger in a corporal body, which isn't true. It's just his mind being projected somewhere else. I hope that makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Spinner's End**

Notes: I don't think I mentioned that this story will be heading off of canon in the summer between OP and HBP. I guess that would make it AU. I just wanted to make that clear for everyone. I hope to add in little things from the last books though, but don't hold me to that.

Also, after this there are no new OC-like characters (as far as I know). So, for those that dislike OCs, just bare with me through this chapter. :)

x+x+x+x+x Now On With the Story x+x+x+x+x

Harry stared at the ceiling in a daze. He felt cold and stiff all over, as if he had been playing quiddich all day then finished it off with an epic battle with Voldemort. Groaning, he attempted to process everything that had happened in the last few hours with little success.

After a moment of staring at the ceiling he heard someone in the room. "It is good to have you back."

Harry looked around. There was no one there. He glanced to the window, but there was nothing, save a grey morning. Finally his eyes rested on Hedwig sitting just inside the open door of her cage.

There was a light womanly laugh and then she spoke again, "yes, it is me speaking. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." She then jumped out of the cage and alighted on the bed next to the confused boy. "It is nice to finally be heard."

Harry just stared. "A lot of," he paused, trying to find the right words, "people…seem to have been waiting for today."

She chuckled at his response, "Yes, well. I'm sure you're wondering about your sudden…change in circumstances," Hedwig replied while eyeing Harry's paler skin.

"Yeah. How did you suddenly learn to talk?"

Hedwig gave a hoot-like laugh. "I did not suddenly learn. You will find that you have the ability to understand certain animals with your vampirism. Generally, that would include nocturnal animals such as owls, but there may be a few other species."

"Oh. So you knew I'd change?"

"Yes, I waited many years for you to be born, and then I had to wait another seventeen for tonight."

"Why? Were you looking for me?"

Somehow Hedwig appeared to grin at the question, her eyes twinkling with warmth, contrasting sharply with the coldness of the man he was just with. "There was a prophesy."

"Yeah. I know," Harry replied sullenly.

"Not that one, child. I have been alive for hundreds of years thanks to Merlin. I was sent here to help you in this war."

"Merlin?! You're joking!"

"No, I'm not joking. I was his pet and when he learned about your battle he decided to send me. He studied the rejuvenation of the phoenix and was able to replicate the process with me. Of course I don't do all that ridiculous bursting into flames and getting ash everywhere." Hedwig ruffled in indignation at the thought. "Every ten years or so I seclude myself to die and be reborn."

"Cool. So what have you been doing all these years?"

"Remembering. My gift to you in this battle is the history of Europe. I've travelled all over Europe and some parts of Asia watching empires rise and fall. I'm afraid I'm simply not built for travel in warmer climates and it probably looked odd enough to see a snowy owl in Northern Italy. I cannot teach you spells or weaponry, Harry, but I can show you how a battle is won."

Harry smiled at Hedwig. "Thanks, just being able to understand what you're saying is enough for me though. It'll be nice to know what you're saying back when I talk."

"Well, I'll have you know that from now on if I hear of you doing anything unnecessarily rash you'll get more than a peck on the finger," Hedwig scolded, sounding uncannily like Mrs. Weasley.

The statement made Harry go quiet immediately. "Yes, I won't be doing that anymore," he whispered.

"Oh Harry," Hedwig cooed, "It was not your fault. Do not blame yourself."

"Everyone keeps on dying though. What if it is me?"

"Harry, I have seen a lot and I can tell you now, all those people would have had it no other way. They died protecting you and you should be proud knowing they died doing what they thought was right. There is nothing worse than withering away alone because you were afraid to stand up for your beliefs."

"But what about Cedric. He was killed because I made him take the cup with me."

"You did not make him take it Harry. He made a choice. No one can blame you for someone else's choices."

Sighing, Harry nodded. "I know, but it's so hard to forget."

"Then don't forget about it. Just accept that it is what it is. You can't change the past so do not dwell. Come now, you need to get ready for the Weasleys."

Shrugging his acceptance of Hedwig's advise Harry crawled out of bed and collected the last of his belongings to be packed. As he packed, Harry tried to come up with a plan on how to hide his new heritage. He didn't really trust Dumbledore, but everyone else did. He also needed a way to get blood while at the Weasleys' for the rest of the summer.

Harry suddenly paused in his work. _Who is picking me up? How am I going to drink before they get here?!_

As if sensing Harry's sudden unease there was a knock at the front door. Harry could hear the heavy tread of Uncle Vernon trudging to the door, then the slight squeak as it was opened. Harry quickly threw the last of his things in his trunk and pulled an ill-fitting jumper over his head.

Hedwig hooted from her cage, "Do not worry young one. Calm yourself. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Harry mumbled from the confines of the jumper.

Just then Vernon yelled up the stairs, "Harry! Get down here now!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry shouted, dragging his trunk out the door with Hedwig's cage perched precariously atop it. Amazingly he found the heavy trunk easy to maneuver. He shrugged the discovery off as a perk of vampirism.

When Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he saw who was waiting in the door and stopped. _Bloody hell._ Standing there in the doorway was none other than the great bat of the dungeon, Severus Snape, looking severely displeased with life. At Harry's sudden stop Snape raised a questioning eyebrow before sweeping out the door.

"Well, Potter? I will not hesitate to leave you," he spat over his shoulder.

Harry quickly jumped to drag his things out the door after the professor. He cringed at what he was about to do. Hopefully Snape would let him get a word in edgewise before they went to the Burrow.

"Professor, wait."

"I will not wait for you to be coddled by your family. I'm sure you had plenty of time to play golden boy already."

"No. That's not what I wanted. I need to talk to you."

Snape paused in his storming to escape the wards. "What could possibly be so important, Potter?" He questioned icily.

"I…I have a problem, " Harry started nervously.

"Really, Potter. If you have just realized-"

"No, I'm a vampire!" Harry interjected.

Snape looked momentarily stunned before returning to a mask of cool neutrality. "Potter, I do not have the time nor inclination to listen to your ridiculous stories."

"I'm telling you the truth! I need your help."

Snape looked down at Harry with irritation. "Very well. We will go to Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll indulge you to your heart's content."

"No! Please don't tell Dumbledore."

"And why not?" Snape asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I just don't trust him. I saw a meeting of you two last night. He seemed…different."

Snape's face paled at the mention of his meeting with Dumbledore, but continued silkily, "How, may I ask, did you know about our meeting last night?"

"It happened last night? I thought it was just some random meeting. But that means that the one about Volde-" Harry stopped at his professor's visible flinch, "I mean, about the Dark Lord, happened last night too."

"Potter, I have the pleasure to inform you I have no idea what you are talking about."

Harry grumbled with frustration. _Whomever decided __**he**__ would be a good 'companion' should be shot._ He closed his eyes for a moment to control his rising temper and running a hand through the hair constantly getting in his eyes he looked back to the professor.

Snape watched as Harry swept his hand through his bangs, showing his forehead and stared. Suddenly he had his wand out and pointed it directly at Harry. "Who are you?"

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Where is Potter?"

"I'm right here. What do you mean?"

"Don't toy with me. For someone masquerading as the-boy-who-lived your negligence of the scar is laughable."

Harry's hand jumped to his forehead. It was true. He couldn't feel the scar. "How- It was there- I don't- " he stammered in confusion. "It is me though."

"Give me a reason to believe you," Snape bit out.

That had Harry stumped for a moment. "I know. I never told anyone about why my occlumency lessons ended. I could tell you about the memory of you being held-"

"That is enough!" Snape interjected viciously. "You never did learn occlumency, now did you," he mused, an evil grin forming on his pale face.

Harry visible shuddered.

"Legilimens"

Harry pushed his memory of the pain of changing to the forefront of his mind. Snape greedily latched onto the memory and watched as Harry suffered through the pain of his humanity dying and clutched at his forehead.

_He felt like his head was going to explode as pressure built in his forehead until something seemed to snap and the pressure vanished, leaving behind a heavy ache._

Harry found himself swaying as Snape removed himself from his head.

"It seems you removed the scar," he mused. He stood there for a moment, contemplating something, his mouth twitching with distaste. "You will not discuss the location of where we are about to go with anyone. Is that clear?" Snape's last comment was spoken in a mocking tone, as if Harry's ability to understand was on par with a goldfish.

"I do. Where are we going?"

Snape swept to a point outside the anti-apparition wards and glared coldly back at Harry as he followed. "A house I own."

With that he grabbed Harry's shoulder and they disappeared.

x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x

Harry looked up from where they had appeared. The cheery early morning of Little Whinging was now replaced by dense clouds and a general feeling of depression. They were standing on a disjointed, cracked sidewalk facing an equally disjointed, cracked house. There was a rickety gate in the grey fence surrounding an overgrown lawn that, at one point, may have been green. Now it was a sickly brown sticking out this way and that. The house itself was dark and appeared to be looming over the yard, watching as people crept hurriedly along the sidewalk.

Snape stepped forward and opened the gate. Harry expected a painful screech of protest from the gate, but no such thing happened. It opened silently and fluidly as Snape briskly walked up the narrow path to the front door.

As Snape reached the front door he turned back to Harry, who had remained at the gate staring at the house. "Well, Potter?"

Snapping back to attention, Harry jumped to follow Snape into the house. When he entered they were in the front sitting room. Snape closed the door and glared at him before sweeping past him and settling into a warn armchair a few feet away. Glancing around, Harry took in the dark, worn wood of the floor and the tattered seating in front of the empty fire place. In the wall to his right there was a closed sliding door and every other surface was covered with books. He imagined he could see an outline of a doorway in the bookcase across the room from him, but was not sure if he was imagining things.

As Harry took in his dim surroundings Snape seemed to have gotten impatient because he harshly broke the silence from his seat. "Potter! My patience is wearing thin."

Harry dropped his things by the door and walked over to the half-hearted seating area Snape had entrenched himself in, still carrying Hedwig's cage. Eyeing the dubious couch, Harry heard Hedwig mumble under her breath, "Impatient pup." Harry laughed at the comment but went silent on seeing Snape glare at him in irritation.

"Sit," Snape ordered, motioning to the threadbare couch.

Harry moved to the couch and set Hedwig's cage on the floor. Facing Snape he asked, "Where should I start?"

"The beginning would be appropriate," Snape said, tapping his left index finger. Harry was sure it was tapping out the beat to a death march he had heard on the telly once.

Restraining himself from rolling his eyes, Harry began to tell Snape about the events of the previous night. Harry told him about the pain of transforming, how something seemed to snap when the scar vanished. He went into detail with the visions, glossing over his opinion of how unsure Snape had looked, as he didn't feel up to the indignant defense that would surely result from Snape. Lastly, he gave an edited version of his conversation with the mysterious man. He thought it prudent not to inform Snape what the man had said about their relationship. The mere suggestion of working with a Potter would most likely send him into a fit.

About a half-hour later he finally closed his mouth and looked at Snape.

Snape mused to himself for a moment, staring into the cold fireplace, before saying, "you will have to continue occlumency."

Harry stared at him for a moment before Hedwig spoke up, "He's right. You have no defense against the Headmaster now."

Harry gave Hedwig a pleading look before sighing, "I really don't have a choice, do I."

Snape quirked an eyebrow at their interaction, "Is there something else you have no informed me of?"

"Oh! I can talk to some animals now," Harry said, his face reddening at having forgot that information. "Hedwig said that most would be nocturnal."

"But the snowy owl is diurnal."

Harry gave him a blank stare.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "Really, Harry," she said with an exasperated sigh, "diurnal means we are active during the day, which is true. Most owls are nocturnal though, so I believe that is why we can speak."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Snape sighed and looked at an ancient clock standing on the mantle. "We must leave now. I'm sure the Weasleys are frantic over your absence," he sneered.

Harry nodded absently, still fretting over occlumency, before pausing mid-step on his way to the door. Looking to Snape, he cursed his plight. "Sir."

Snape glanced back at Harry, hand resting on the front door knob. "Yes, Potter?"

"I need to ask a favor."

Snape grudgingly turned to face him, "And what would that be?"

Harry couldn't seem to find his voice and only managed a quiet mumble, "I need blood."

"What was that?" Snape asked, hoping he had misheard.

"I- I can't go to the Weasleys this pale. I need to drink from someone." Harry's face began to redden once again.

Snape growled in annoyance. "I don't suppose you have anyone in mind?"

Harry stared at the floor.

"I thought so. Very well," Snape said stiffly while stepping forward. Looming over Harry he lent down, exposing his neck. "This will not happen again."

Harry hissed at their close proximity, smelling Snape's life force.

"I do not have all day, Potter."

With that last prompt Harry nervously brought his hand to Snape's shoulder and leaned in to sniff at his neck. The pull of Snape's lifeblood pulsing just under his skin was intoxicating and Harry felt his gums tingling. Then, instinct taking over, he licked up Snape's neck before swiftly biting down. The sudden action resulted in something between a hiss and a moan from Snape, and Harry relished in the response.

As he drank, Harry slowly felt warmth return to his body and he realized just how cold he had become. His fingers tingled with the change and he felt the color return to his face. As his body temperature rose to match his professor's, he felt Snape clench at his side and broke away, lapping at the wound.

When the blood stopped flowing Snape jerked back, but Harry caught him before he fell. The loss of blood had left him paler than usual and Harry felt guilty for enjoying what had just happened.

"I'm sorry professor. Um. Thank you. Is there anything I can do?"

Snape closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. I have had worse."

After taking a moment to steady himself Snape reached into a robe pocked and pulled out a potion. Harry did not want to question why Snape had a blood replenishing potion so handy, fearing and suspecting the answer. Swallowing the potion, he returned the bottle to his pocket and slowly moved to the door.

Harry silently followed him, picking up his things on the way out the door.

As they prepared to apparate to the Weasleys, Hedwig airily commented, "that was quite a show." Harry's cheeks reddened for the third time that morning and they disappeared with a soft pop.

x+x+x+x+x End of Chapter x+x+x+x+x

Note: when Hedwig calls Severus an "Impatient pup" she is not referring to dogs (Sirius would throw a fit over that). She is referring to juvenile bats, which are, interestingly, called pups. Being so old, Hedwig thinks of most as very young, thus the pup reference.

A.N.: Ok. Here is the second chapter of my growing story. It seems to be getting more complicated by the day. I don't think I am fully pleased with this installment, but if I waited until I was happy the chapter would never be posted. I think I'm just worried about Hedwig's development as a character though. I don't want a generic OC.

Anyways, I'm giving myself the ambitious update schedule of a new chapter each Friday, so hopefully I'll stick to it. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of _Harry Potter and the Vampire's Gift_!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I don't have anything of importance to add at the moment, but I would like to take the time to thank all the lovely reviewers. Generally my strengths are more in the direction of math so I was a bit nervous about writing this (actually it was more along the line of terrified). It's been a pleasure reading all your reviews though and I'm glad people are enjoying my story.

I also apologize for the long wait between updates. I'll just use the typical "life's been hectic" excuse and leave it at that. I'm sure whatever further excuse I make will have already appeared in hundreds of author notes across the web.

Lets just say it'll be nice to have some free time to write again.

X-X-X-X-X Now Back to the Story! X-X-X-X-X

When they disapparated in front of the Burrow Harry swayed dangerously. Snape grabbed his elbow and whispered harshly, "I will see you again soon Potter. Try not to get caught doing something conspicuous. It wouldn't do to have the golden boy found to be a vampire." With that parting comment Snape swept to the front door to announce the arrival of Harry before returning to Hogwarts.

Harry sighed and trudged after Snape. As he reached the front door a redhead came running out of the house.

"Hey mate," Ron shouted. "What took you so long? We've been waiting forever."

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Snape took his time to get me."

"That sounds like something the git would do," Ron grumbled before cheering up again, "hey, come on. Hermione's waiting inside."

Harry grinned, after everything that had happened in the past day it felt good to return to something so normal.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers, "Harry, would you mind letting me out? I will let you visit while I get some decent hunting time."

Harry jumped to open the cage, "Oh. Sorry, Hedwig. I'll leave Ron's window open."

Hedwig nodded in acknowledgment before stretching her wings and flying into the trees nearby.

Content that she was fine, Harry turned back to Ron. "So. Where to?"

Ron grinned and threw an arm over Harry's shoulder. Harry thanked whatever deities may be out there that he had drunk before arriving. It would have been difficult to explain why he was as cold as a corpse to the Weasleys.

The two of them drug Harry's things through the door. As they passed the sitting room Harry saw Snape reaching for the floo powder and snap for the headmaster's office. A second later he was gone. Harry wondered when he would see the acerbic man again. He had not given him any clue as to when he would be visiting.

Sighing inwardly Harry climbed the stairs with Ron to drop off his stuff before visiting Hermione in Ginny's room.

After leaving his things next to his cot in Ron's room Harry knocked on Ginny's door. A rustle was heard, then the door opened to a bushy haired Hermione, book in hand.

She exclaimed happily and swung her hands around Harry. "Harry! Oh, We've missed you so much."

"Hey, Hermione," Harry gasped from her tight embrace.

Hermione pulled back and looked at Harry. "How have you been? The Dursleys weren't too bad, were they? If you need to talk about anything…"

"No, that's ok Hermione. They mostly ignored me. It gave me a lot of time to think."

"Oh Harry," Hermione moaned and reached to hug him again.

Harry put his hands up in defense. "I'm fine. Please let me breath a bit." He gave her a small grin.

Hermione blushed at his rebuke. "Very well. I just worry about you."

"I know. Thanks."

"Oy. You guys done yet?" Ron interjected from the side.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron. Why don't we go outside?" Turning to Harry she said, "I doubt you had a chance to do any flying this summer." Harry smiled and nodded.

Hermione disappeared into Ginny's room before returning with a blanket to sit on outside. With her return the three friends headed out to enjoy the beautiful morning. Hermione spread the blanket out on the grass and producing an unusually large book, flopped onto the ground with a huff. Harry smiled at her predictability and happily accepted a battered broom from Ron before launching into the morning air.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that day a small celebration was held in honor of Harry's birthday. As Harry got ready to go down from Ron's room and great everyone Hedwig gave a small hoot.

"Will that werewolf be there?" she asked quietly.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "You mean Professor Lupin? Yeah, why?"

"He seems trustworthy. He does hold you as the most important to him," Hedwig mussed.

Harry coughed politely, shaking Hedwig out of her contemplation.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm nearly certain the man will know you are not human anymore. I'm worried about what he will do in front of the other people there."

Harry stared at her in surprise; he had not really thought about Remus' werewolf heritage being an issue. "I'll just have to meet him alone and explain that I got my inheritance."

"How much will you tell him?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, remembering the extra trip to Snape's home. "I don't know what he would say and I'd hate to loose him."

"Harry, he will not leave you over such a thing."

He looked at Hedwig skeptically. "He wouldn't question my telling Professor Snape everything and then asking if I could bite him?"

"Hmp. Be that as it may, you had no choice." Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "Although, you might want to avoid mentioning that part. Now get downstairs before one of the redheads comes looking for you."

"Yes ma'am," Harry grinned before heading out the door.

As Harry walked down the stairs he became increasingly nervous. He had no idea what to say to Remus and began to work himself into a frenzy. Reached the ground floor, Harry saw Hermione and Ron, whom had been waiting for him to come down, and gave a small smile.

"What took you so long?" Ron exclaimed.

"Nothing. I thought I would try to brush my hair. It didn't really work though."

"Oh Harry. You should really learn a spell for it. I'm sure I could get you a book on it," Hermione exclaimed.

"That's ok Hermione. It's not that important."

As Harry was about to turn to open the kitchen door a poof from the sitting room announced the arrival of someone by floo. Soon after a tired face, and a threadbare suit to match, appeared in the hall. As luck would have it, Remus had taken the floo to the Burrow instead of apperating like Harry had assumed he would.

Remus walked towards the trio and, as he glanced at Harry, the smile that was forming on his face stilled for a fraction of a second. Harry would not have noticed if he hadn't been studying Remus' reaction acutely. Remus discreetly sniffed the air before focusing his attention on Harry. "Would you two go ahead of us?" he asked Ron and Hermione. "I would like to wish Harry a Happy Birthday in private before he's monopolized by the festivities that Mrs. Weasley has no doubt organized," he amended with a smile towards the two.

"Of course. We'll let everyone know you're here," Hermione happily conceded before dragging Ron into the kitchen to help carry things to the tables outside.

Remus watched them until the door had closed before turning to Harry, "should we talk in the sitting room?"

Harry mutely nodded and followed Remus into the sitting room.

Remus sat on the overused couch and turned to Harry. "What's going on? There is something different about you."

Harry shifted from one foot to the other. "I got my inheritance last night."

Remus looked surprised that Harry would mention such a trivial event. "Why should that matter? Did you feel it?" Remus' tone took on that of concern.

"Well, apparently there was a vampire in my family at some point."

Remus looked startled before inhaling deeply, "how in the world did you come to that conclusion? James was a pure blood and Lily was a muggle."

"I think it was from Mum. It was repressed or something 'til last night."

"WHAT?" Remus jumped up from the couch, making the furniture creek loudly and Harry to cringe. "How is that possible?"

Harry gulped audibly. He couldn't tell Remus about his visions yet. "I don't really know how it happened," that wasn't entirely a lie, "I just changed. It must have been passed down through mom. If it was dad it would have been known about before now."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yes, that is true. We will have to research this."

Worry quickly set in again, "please don't tell anyone."

"Why not?" Remus sounded incredulous.

"I don't want anyone to know yet," Harry paused before continuing, "especially Dumbledore."

Bafflement settled onto Remus' face. "Why would you say that?"

"Please Remus. I don't know why but I just don't trust him with this."

Mulling over Harry's pleads, Remus finally nodded in acceptance. "You are the only family I have left and I'll stand by you. I just hope you know what you're doing. If I think you're in danger though, I can't make any promises."

Harry smiled at Remus' faith, "thank you," before turning towards the door. "Should we head out then? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley is ready to send George and Fred in to get us.

Remus grinned, "we better move then. I'm still too shocked to be fending off pranks."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The entire Weasley clan had gathered outside along with Remus Lupin and Tonks. Dumbledore was unable to attend due to urgent business with the Wizenmagot and Harry was not sorry for his absence. In his place came Minerva McGonagall and a sulking Severus Snape.

Harry eyed Snape uneasily, remembering the bite that morning, but one warning glare from Snape quickly put a stop to that. Turning to Ron and Hermione, Harry attempted to enjoy himself instead.

The evening passed by happily. Mrs. Weasley had made a feast to rival that of Hogwarts and the large chocolate cake gracing the center of the table was delicious. Harry couldn't help grinning as he watched Remus take a rather large second helping of cake before turning back to his conversation with Tonks. The two of them seemed to be engrossed in a debate over the possible advantages of Kneazles in Auror teams.

As he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry watched bemusedly as Ron stuffed his mouth full of food.

A moment later Harry had to struggle not to spit out the juice as he spied Fred and George lacing Remus' unguarded slice of cake with a questionable blue powder. Coughing, he reached for a napkin and felt Ron slapping him on the back.

Fred and George gave him innocent looks from across the table. Harry just grinned and made a mental note to watch Remus closely for the rest of the evening.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As the party came to an end Harry began to think about bed. He nudged Ron, whom had been helping himself to a third pudding, and motioned that he was going upstairs. Ron nodded before turning back to his food and pointedly ignored Hermione's groan of disgust.

Harry grinned, then turned to observe the few that remained at the table. Mrs. Weasley was floating dishes to the kitchen while Mr. Weasley and Bill quietly discussed Bill's latest adventures and whether he would take another job abroad or stay closer to home during the war. Fred and George were sitting next to Bill and whispering ominously to each other while glancing in the direction of Remus. Harry quickly looked down the table and critically eyed Remus' condition. The werewolf was not showing any adverse effects yet, but Harry was sure he'd hear about the twins' experiment in the morning. As his eyes roamed to the far end of the table he stifled a grin at seeing McGonagall and Charlie happily chatting while, next to McGonagall, Snape's glower grew darker and darker. The potions master seemed to be glaring at a piece of lint that had dared to rest on the tablecloth before him and Harry vaguely wondered why the man had even come to the party.

Yawning, Harry made his way towards the house. As he stumbled down the hall he heard someone leave the table behind him but was too focused on making his way to bed and the possibility of a chat with Hedwig.

"Mr. Potter"

Harry jumped and turned around. He had made it to the foot of the stairs and standing only two feet behind him was Snape. "Sir, I didn't hear you."

Snape snorted. "I'm sure." He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small brown package. "It will only open for you. Do so alone." With those last words he swept down the hall and a moment later Harry heard the front door open and close softly.

Shrugging, Harry stumbled up the stairs and flopped on the cot he was using in Ron's room. As he sat there he stared at the small package in his lap. Belatedly he remembered the presents he had left downstairs, but was too tired to return for them. Mrs. Weasley would put them aside for tomorrow anyway.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers from atop Ron's dresser. "Well, Harry? Who is the package from?"

Startled from his musings, Harry looked up. "Hmm?"

"Open the package, Harry."

Harry glanced back down at the brown paper wrapping. "Yeah." Gingerly he took the small pack in his hands and slowly tore the paper away. Somewhere, deep down, he was terrified Snape had hexed the thing. It was definitely something the malicious professor would do.

Pulling the last bit of paper back revealed a book. _Occlumency: A Beginner's Guide_ was pressed in simple gold letters into the cover of the dark brown leather cover and Harry gingerly flipped through the pages. As he did so, a small slip of paper fell into his lap.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I pray your new heritage has done something for your occlumency skills. I will meet you outside the Weasleys' tomorrow at midnight. I expect you to have read the first three chapters and eaten by then._

_S.S._

Once Harry had finished reading the last 'S' the words melted away and all that was left was a scrap of paper. Harry shrugged and placed the paper in the book. It would make a suitable bookmark.

He then looked back up to Hedwig. "How am I going to find something to eat in the morning?"

"There are plenty of animals in the forest. I'm sure you will be able to find an unsuspecting deer."

Harry cringed and glanced out the window. The sun was going to set soon and he wanted to get some rest before having to sneak off early the next morning. He was also worried about the actual hunting and eating. It was one thing to have it offered to you, albeit grudgingly, but another thing entirely when he had to hunt down and most likely kill something. The idea made his stomach turn before he blocked it out. He knew that eventually this would all catch up to him, but for now it was easier to ignore that voice in the back of his head telling him how wrong this was. He didn't dwell on the fact that it seemed all too easy to ignore that voice. It was so very small, much smaller than Harry thought was natural given his circumstances.

With that last thought, Harry got up and began to get ready for bed. He laid aside something to wear when he got up again in a few hours and asked Hedwig to wake him around 4:00. Just as he was pulling aside the bright orange blankets on the cot Ron came stumbling into the room and fell onto his bed. Harry stared as Ron nudged his shoes off and rolled over, snoring softly.

"I guess I won't have to worry about Ron noticing when I sneak out," he mumbled to himself.

With that last proclamation, Harry settled into a light sleep, nervous about the next morning.

X-X-X-X-X END X-X-X-X-X

A.N. And now I will go work on the next chapter. Hopefully it will get done a bit quicker than that last one. ;)


End file.
